Flowers
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: When Axel sets fire to Marluxia's flowers, poor Roxas will have to pay.


The air was still with the light and heat of the artificial sun beating down through the plastic of the so-called greenho

The air was still with the light and heat of the artificial sun beating down through the plastic of the so-called greenhouse. It was much to warm for a certain blonde-haired teen, who was currently trying to get his cutters down to snap the stem of a zinnia. The furry-yet-spiky stem was cutting into his skin, adding to the many scratches.

The teen sighed and flopped backwards, staring at the 'sun'. He pulled off his sweater to reveal his black tank shirt he was wearing—it didn't help to cool him down much.

"Stupid Axel I'm going to kill you," he said to himself, examining his arms. Scratches and cuts ran up to his elbows and he had a bruise on his arm from tripping over some stupid plant.

"_C'mon, bud, it'll be fun!" "I told you, Axel, I'm tired, I'm going to bed," "Just one movie!" "Which one?" "'The Ring', it's a horror movie," "Nope,"_

All because of that Stupid Axel, Roxas was in this mess. If he'd just said 'No' to watching the movie—Axel never wants to do anything like that unless it has a reason. And that reason is why Roxas was in Marluxia's fake greenhouse currently cutting flowers to later make into bouquets.

_After the horror movie, Roxas had returned to bed, freaked out, only to receive a phone call stating that he had seven days to live. Thus freaking him out even more, only to find out it was Axel playing a prank on him. The next morning, Axel was in Marluxia's 'greenhouse', and apparently Axel was a little shaken up from the movie as well. Hey, it wasn't Roxas's fault he just walked in and caused Axel to set fire to half of Marluxia's flower garden._

_Axel had somehow managed to persuade Xemnas that it wasn't his fault and completely Roxas's, thus sending Roxas to do punishment in Marluxia's field picking the flowers needed for Marluxia's bouquets._

Roxas sighed, stood up and grabbed one of the buckets filled with water. Scratching at his arm, he walked over to the rose beds and pulled out the clippers again.

"HOLY CRAP I'M VRIBRATING!" yelled Roxas, falling into the flower bed. He felt a thorn scratch into his arm before realizing it was actually his phone. Pulling it out, he answered and stood up, scratching at his arm.

"Hello?"

"Greetings from number XII's room,"

"Larxene, what do you want?"

"Only to tell you a red-headed demon is approaching your current location,"

"What?"

The other line went dead so Roxas, scratching his arm, put the phone away.

"HELLO!"

Roxas shrieked and fell into the rose bushes again.

"Jumpy much?" asked Axel, reaching out a hand to help Roxas up. Roxas stood up and, scratching his arm, glared at the red-haired, currently wearing a black tank shirt with a flame printed on it and red pants with black boots. He had his arms crossed and was wearing a typical Axel smirk.

"Hey, what happened to you? You're all bloody and stuff," "You were here, weren't you? When I fell into the rose bed," snapped Roxas. "What's up with your arm?" "The roses--," "No, I mean…the red stuff," "Blood?" "No, look," Axel grabbed Roxas's arm and held it up. "Look," Roxas's eyes fell on what Axel was talking about; what he'd been subconsciously scratching all along. There was a rash crawling from his wrist all up to his elbow. It took Roxas a moment to realize Axel was staring at him.

"W-what?"

"You look terrible,"

"Wow, thanks Axel,"

"No, I mean you look like you have a cold or—wait, you're allergic to flowers, aren't you?!"

"What? No I'm no—no—ACHOO!"

Roxas was stunned for a moment. He wasn't allergic to flowers!! Yet maybe he was after letting out the second sneeze.

"Awwwwwww is lil' Roxxy allergic to flowers? Is Sora allergic as well?" "No," answered Roxas, scratching his rash again.

"Well, look on the bright side, Xemnas HAS to let you off now, right?"

Axel was right, and to be honest, Roxas had preferred the flowers.

Since everyone else was busy the only person left to give Roxas a punishment was Larxene.

Roxas blushed furiously as Larxene cackled behind him, watching him alphabetize her CD collection.

"Where the hell did you get this?" "Luxord gave it to me for Christmas, remember? The dirty perv," "You're not one to talk," "You missed a spot," she replied, chucking the duster at Roxas.

Still blushing, he stood up and tugged down on the skirt of the maid outfit. Damn Larxene and her stupid ways of punishing.

"By the way, what happened to you, Roxas?" she asked, pointing at the scratches and bruises on his arms. "Wage full blown war against the Flowers?"

"Allergies," was all he muttered, before tugging on the skirt once more.


End file.
